PROJECT SUMMARY In 1988 a group of epidemiologists with shared interests in maternal and child heath formed the Society for Pediatric and Perinatal Epidemiologic Research (SPER). The Society's mission is to foster pediatric and perinatal epidemiologic research, including but not limited to factors that influence maternal and paternal health and the health and development of children from conception through adolescence. The primary means by which SPER achieves its mission is through the society's Annual Scientific Meeting. In most years, the Annual Meeting follows the same general 1.5 day format. Meeting activities begin with the Advanced Methods Workshop, which addresses one or two emerging methodologic topics in the field. The meeting, which is open to all interested parties, includes a keynote address, two poster sessions, and 4-5 plenary sessions. The purpose of this grant proposal is to request continued funding support for the travel awards associated with the Student Prize Paper Award and the Heinz Berendes Award. We are also requesting funding for one of our many logistical expenses associated with the meeting. The Student Prize Paper Award recognizes an outstanding manuscript submitted by a trainee. The Heinz Berendes Award recognizes achievement in reproductive, perinatal, and pediatric epidemiologic work conducted in international populations.